Unexpected Secret Rendezvous
by bran2396
Summary: Sarada finds Naruto and Sakura kissing and has mixed feelings about it and runs Naruto goes and has a talk with her NaruSaku one-shot crossposted on my deviantart account


**A/N:** **So another idea I had even though I think it's super full of the bad kind of cheese and melodrama but it was still fun to write just making a full story out of one image as a picture's worth a thousand words as they say I'll admit I do feel bad that I'm picking on Hinata and Sasuke I do like them and the ending honest but I did leave it open enough if I wanted to go into further details on some of the epilogue stuff I could**

* * *

Sakura knew what she was about to do was wrong, but what little care she had about it was long gone once Naruto flashed her one of his genuine smiles something she thought he was doing less and less of these days. She'd brought her long time best friend back to her home to maybe cheer him up. As they got to talking it felt just like old and better times. Before they knew it they were slowly coming together and getting closer and closer to each other. Now they were incredibly close their faces mere inches from the other. Finally Sakura fully closed the gap capturing Naruto's lips

Though this kiss wasn't fiery or passionate it was warming, filling, happy and most importantly of all it was full of love. The kiss had the two old friends so caught up in each other they failed to notice or didn't care that the door had opened. It was almost pitch black in the house all except for the main room were a light in the entryway emanated from, thus Sarada who had just arrived home from her first day went to the only source of light then she saw two shadows standing there in the light incredibly close. She had wondered if it was her mama and papa, but to her surprise it was her mama and the seventh hokage Naruto Uzumaki and they were kissing heavily. Her heart clenched and tears started to collect in the corner of her eyes. She was confused she didn't know how to feel should it be happiness she was now going to have a papa who was around .and made her mama happy or angry because they had went behind her papa and Boruto's mom's back.

She really didn't know so she did the only response she could and turned around and ran back out the door. The sudden sound of the door slamming broke Naruto and Sakura out of their own little world. Sakura stared at the entryway of their home realizing that Sarada had saw them and ran back out most likely hurt at what she'd just seen. After a long while Naruto finally broke their silence by saying. "I'll go find her and talk to her I don't think it'd help if you found her right now." He flashed her one of his big ear to ear genuine smiles it was very reassuring to see it. As he went out the door he made oodles of shadow clones to hunt Konoha for Sarada finally one had found her at a spot he knew oh so well the swing out in front of the academy

Naruto had gotten there quick enough he leaned up against the tree. "Sarada." He called out she didn't really move or actually acknowledge his presence. "It's fine if you don't want to talk to me or your mother right now but I just came here to tell you. I'm sorry what you saw was a stupid mistake your mother and I made. It was never meant to happen." Finally Sarada spoke it was barely audible the first to so Naruto asked her to speak up. "I don't really know how feel right now." She said through her tears before continuing. "When I saw you kissing mama it just felt right like I was watching my papa come home from work." Naruto was honestly stunned he didn't know what to say as she pressed on. "It felt like that's something I should see everyday with Boruto and Himawari just being nearby you and mama." Naruto move beside her kneeling down to her height. He put his good hand on her shoulder he replied. "But you know that's not going to happen, right?" She nodded tears still in her eyes but gave him one final statement. "It's just I wish you were my papa." This floored him did she really hate Sasuke that much to wish that he her father's best friend was her actual father. Naruto masked his feelings with a smile he didn't want her to see all the emotions whirling in his head. After what felt like forever Sarada spoke up. "I know that's not possible but just for tonight can you carry me home and be my papa." He smirked at her and gave a little nod. She stood up and held her arms out he picked her up bridal style thankfully it was getting late so no one was really out and about while he carried her home

Sakura was a whirl of emotions while sitting at home waiting for them she didn't really know how to feel either. She had finally let her real feelings be know but behind her husband's and Hinata's backs. Her thoughts immediately focused on Hinata. Naruto's wife had come to her today to have her talk to Naruto to get him out of his funk he was in to which she obliged, but it felt like there was something more like there's a piece of the puzzle missing. She kept replaying Hinata's words in her head over and over. Finally it hit her like a ton of bricks. Hinata knew this would happen they'd get to riled up that's why she'd been avoiding Naruto unless in public or with other people there for this very reason, but why though did she want out of the marriage. Sakura just couldn't figure it out.

After a long while Naruto finally arrived with Sarada in his arms. He'd put Sarada down. She looked at him and said. "Thank you, papa." This caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow as Sarada started to head upstairs to get ready for bed. Naruto had mouthed he'd explain in a minute as they'd heard the Shower turn on Naruto spoke. "I'm sorr-" Sakura cut him off. "Don't be we both messed up but I'm curious what that was with Sarada." Naruto looked down at the floor avoiding her gaze and replied. "I think Sarada hates Sasuke." That sounded ridiculous but Naruto continued. "She told me that when she saw us kissing that to her it felt right like that's how it should be, and she told me she wished I was her dad." Sakura's gaze had softened she was confused she didn't know how to take this hearing her daughter hated her father, or that her daughter thought that she should be with Naruto who her daughter wanted as a father, but those were questions for another day.

Epilogue:  
It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha but it was a sad day as well for a hero had died and his funeral was that day. This hero was Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage. He was one of the last of the original Konoha Eleven who had made names for themselves in the Fourth Shinobi World War only one other had remained that man now an old man himself had found himself back in the village where it had all started though he didn't make until after the funeral had ended when he got there only one person remained a woman with jet black hair the elderly man sat right beside her neither spoke for the longest time finally the woman broke the silence. "Mom and dad had always told me stories of you to try and give me a few good memories of you." She looked at the man his now greying jet black hair was unkempt. The woman continued. "Because they didn't want me to hate you. I couldn't bring myself to even remotely like you because of what you did to us."

The man finally replied still looking forward. "And I don't expect you too they were your parents. He was your father something I never could be, but that's just who they were looking and always seeing the good in people even if that person couldn't see the good in themselves." Tears started to form in the womans eyes but the man pressed on. "They would be proud of you and the job you've done as the hokage." The woman responded. "I can attest to their kindness especially when they forgave aunt Hinata after the trick she pulled and the pain she'd caused them." The woman put two books in to his lap and said. "Here he wanted you to have these he said they were journals of his mother and your mother he said you needed to read them both to get the full picture, and don't worry about getting rid of them those are just copies I'm keeping the real books they're too important to my family." The man left just as he came quietly and quickly. The woman got up and picked up the hat next to her. It was time for her to go spend time with her Brothers and Sister and all of their children for while today was a day of mourning it was also a day to celebrate her father's life.


End file.
